Head Equipment Mod
The Head Equipment Mods found in Tactical Mod Capsules are Tactical Mods like the equipment mods found in the dispenser of a base, but are not powered by the base generator's energy. Similar to the Tactical Mods of the Lair System, they do not have to be assembled through Research and Development, but come ready to be used. Unlike Tactical Mods, Head Equipment Mods are not general purpose mods, but are for one specific power only. Head Equipment Mods increase a critical weapon attack chance or restore either supercharge or power. These mods were first introduced with game update 63. Head Equipment Mods Atomic *Critical Atom-Powered Assault II, III *Energized Atom Splitter *Energized Geiger Beam *Energized Neutron Bomb *Supercharged Atomic Blast II, III *Supercharged Energize II, III *Supercharged Mass Density II, III *Supercharged Radiation Burn II, III Celestial *Critical Anoint II, III *Energized Blight *Energized Defile *Energized Wrath of The Presence *Supercharged Consecrated Ground II, III *Supercharged Cursed Idol II, III *Supercharged Life Drain II, III *Supercharged Sacrifice II, III Earth *Critical Reinforce II, III *Energized Debris Field *Energized Sandblast *Energized Upheaval *Supercharged Earthquake II, III *Supercharged Entomb II, III *Supercharged Envelop II, III *Supercharged Meteor Shower II, III Electricity *Critical Wired II, III *Energized Electrocute *Energized Ionic Drain *Energized Voltaic Bolt *Supercharged Circuit Breaker II, III *Supercharged Group Transducer II, III *Supercharged Invigorate II, III *Supercharged Megavolt II, III Fire *Critical Fiery Weapon II, III *Energized Fire Burst *Energized Inferno *Energized Snuff Out *Supercharged Eternal Flame II, III *Supercharged Fireball Barrage II, III *Supercharged Reignition II, III *Supercharged Volcanic Calamity II, III Gadgets *Critical Battle Display II, III *Energized EMP Pulse *Energized Paralyzing Dart *Energized Photon Blast *Supercharged Anesthetic II, III *Supercharged Asphyxiation Gas II, III *Supercharged Battle Drone II, III *Supercharged Bunker Buster II, III Ice *Critical Ice Bash II, III *Energized Avalanche *Energized Impaling Ice *Energized Wintry Tempest *Supercharged Blizzard II, III *Supercharged Deep Freeze II, III *Supercharged Freeze Ray II, III *Supercharged Hibernation II, III *Supercharged Ice Elemental II, III Light *Critical Inspiration II, III *Energized Chompers *Energized Light Blast *Energized Whip Thrash *Supercharged Ballistic Assault II, III *Supercharged Group Shielding II, III *Supercharged Restore II, III *Supercharged Strafing Run II, III Mental *Critical Menace II, III *Energized Mass Terror *Energized Psychic Shock *Energized Terrorize *Supercharged Bastion II, III *Supercharged Bolt Barrage II, III *Supercharged Convalesce II, III *Supercharged Mass Hysteria II, III Munitions *Critical Killer Instincts II, III *Energized Railguns *Energized Rocket Launcher *Energized Small Package *Supercharged Active Protection System II, III *Supercharged Biggun II, III *Supercharged Mounted Turret II, III *Supercharged MRE II, III Nature *Critical Carnage II, III *Critical Primal Wolf Form II, III *Energized Harvest *Energized Impaling Thorns *Energized Thorn Burst *Supercharged Carnivorous Plants II, III *Supercharged Chaotic Growth II, III *Supercharged Gorilla Form II, III *Supercharged Rampage II, III *Supercharged Regeneration II, III Quantum *Critical Warped Reality II, III *Energized Energy Expulsion *Energized Gravity Well *Energized Tachyon Blast *Supercharged Closed Loop II, III *Supercharged Event Horizon II, III *Supercharged Oblivion II, III *Supercharged Temporal Vortex II, III Rage *Critical Blood Lust II, III *Energized Dreadful Blast *Energized Eviscerating Chain *Energized Outrage *Supercharged Berserk II, III *Supercharged Infuriate II, III *Supercharged Mangle II, III *Supercharged Vindictive II, III Sorcery *Critical Weapon of Destiny II, III *Energized Circle of Destruction / Circle of Protection *Energized Final Ruin *Energized Soul Storm *Supercharged Arbiter of Destiny II, III *Supercharged Baleful Transmogrification II, III *Supercharged Grand Summoning II, III *Supercharged Polymorph II, III *Supercharged Transcendence II, III Water *Critical Pressurize II, III *Energized High Tide *Energized Tempest Guard *Energized Torrent *Supercharged Call of the Deep II, III *Supercharged Flood of Power II, III *Supercharged Tranquil Pool II, III *Supercharged Whirlpool II, III Iconic Powers *Supercharged Clown Box II, III *Supercharged Pheromone Bloom II, III *Supercharged Word of Power II, III Movement Mode Powers Aerial *Supercharged Dustoff II, III *Supercharged Vacuum Bubble / Gale II, III Agile *Supercharged Backflip Attack II, III (obsolete) *Supercharged Devastating Flip III *Supercharged Perfect Poise II, III Swift *Supercharged Dash Attack II, III *Supercharged Metabolic Boost II, III *Supercharged Speed Drain II, III Trivia *In contrast to Tactical Mods from a base's dispenser, Head Equipment Mods are not affected by the status of the generator in a player's base. *Socketed mods can be recovered with a Tactical Mod Removal Kit. *''Critical'' and Supercharged mods could originally be found in Time Capsules, Energized mods could be found in Qwardian Time Capsules, now they can be found in Tactical Mod Capsules available at the Rewards from Time and Space vendor kiosk. Gallery Tactical Mod Generic (icon).png Dispenser Mod II (icon).png|Old icon Dispenser Mod III (icon).png|Old icon See also *Equipment Mods *Tactical Mods Category:Equipment Mod Category:Mods Category:Tactical Mods